


We carried our past and cradled the storm

by moreculturelesspop



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Castiel (Supernatural), Female Castiel/Male Dean Winchester, Heterosexual Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreculturelesspop/pseuds/moreculturelesspop
Summary: “I am becoming more and more human. Your child is making me human.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	We carried our past and cradled the storm

**Author's Note:**

> Title belongs to Biffy Clyro.

Dean walks up the driveaway unsure what he was going to see. He was slowly coming to terms with the fact Cas wasn’t in the bunker anymore, that she may never be back in the bunker. He takes a deep breath before knocking on the cabin’s door.

He didn’t hear from Cas in weeks before she finally messaged him. It had taken a lot for her to finally tell him where she was staying, turns out Sam knew all along that she was at Bobby’s cabin.

He doesn’t know what to expect what she opens the door. He’s taken aback by her rounder non-trench coat wearing self. She’s wearing a light blue dress that falls to her knees, it clings to her round belly and soft curves. He takes her in his arms and holds her tight. Their bodies perfectly melt together, her chin tucked under his chin. He wants to tell her he misses her, but his throat is dry. Her belly is hard against his flannel, her cheek soft against his shoulder.

He remembers the day she told him. He’s replayed it over and over in his head, what could he have said to make her stay. He was up getting a late-night drink when he hears sniffling from the kitchen.

_She was sat at the kitchen table, hands fiddling on the table in front of her. “I didn’t know anyone was awake,” she says, wiping a tear away. Dean grabs his whiskey and takes a seat opposite her._

_“Talk to me.” She looks down at her hand and gently shakes her head. That gesture hurt Dean more than any beatings by supernatural beings._

_“I have made a mistake, Dean,” she tells him with a broken voice. “I have made a big mistake.” She won’t look at him, won’t make eye contact. Just three days earlier she was led naked in his arms, he had finally built up the courage to make a move on the angel._

_“Hey, it’s fine. We can pretend it never happened.”_

_“It’s not that, Dean,” she looks up at him with wide eyes. “I’m pregnant,” Dean doesn’t know what to say, his face is frozen with a furrowed brow and an o shaped mouth. “With someone else. Not because of us. Because of the other night.”_

_“Of course,” he replies quickly. It was five days ago, why would it be his? Cas starts to stay something but bursts into tears before she can finish her sentence. “Hey, hey,” he says, jumping up. He switches to sit on the chair next to her, he wraps his arms around her and holds her tight to his body. “it’s okay.” She fits so perfectly under his chin. It was like this vessel was perfectly built to be his._

_“I’ve made a mistake,” she cries into his chest. He doesn’t know what he can say to make it better, so he doesn’t. “You shouldn’t be doing this, I’ve made a grave mistake.”_

_“It’ll be okay,” he reassures her. He stays with her all night. They don’t talk but they both quietly enjoy the company of the other._

_The next morning she is gone. Nothing of her left in the bunker. No note, no message. He hopes the father treats her better than he ever could._

Dean sits down and marvels at the glow Cas has. She is beautiful with overgrown curls cascading down her shoulders. She looks tired but at peace. He looks down and sees the ways their knees knock together. He leans forwards and kisses her gently. He’s expecting her to move away from the kiss but instead, she sinks into his touch.

_“I miss you,” she said down the phone just two days ago._

_“Where are you?” Six months, it had been nearly six months. No response. No messages. Just Sam promising him she was okay._

_“Please don’t find me.”_

_“Are you alone?”_

_“It’s for the best.”_

_“I don’t care that it’s not mine.”_

_“Dean,” she starts._

_“I don’t care, Cas. I’ll be the dad. I raised Sam, I can raise your-”_

_“Dean,” she interrupts “It’s yours,” silence sits loudly in the air between them. “I’m sorry, I was scared.”_

_“Was there someone else?”_

_“Never.”_

He kisses the woman who was carrying his child. He tangles his hands in his hair and feels how warm she is under his fingers. I love you. I love you. I love you. He thinks.

_She looks so scared and fragile. Her body is healed but it will take him some hours to internalize the day. She drinks with him, relieved everyone was home alive. All he wants to do is make her laugh. The moment those eyes crinkle and her face lights up with a smile he knows he has won. One smile was worth more than a thousand vampire slays. He’s high on the day spent fighting, high on the company, tipsy with whiskey. He leans in and kisses her. His brain panics until he feels the way she leans into it._

_They fall into bed with a cautiousness. He loved her too much to fuck this up. He loved her. Yeah, he loved her. She cautiously undresses him, struggling with zips and buttons. He laughs into her mouth as he smoothly undresses her. Part of him knows she’s one of the most powerful beings in the universe, but underneath him she looks fragile and nervous. He slowly enters her, checking every minute she was okay. He holds her hand and tells her she’s beautiful until she blushes._

_He leaves her panting, but he can’t help but be disappointed he didn’t leave her grabbing at the bedsheets in ecstasy. Before she can fully get her breath back his head is between her legs, mixing his saliva in with his semen. He feels the way her muscles clench around his neck and for a second he’s worried he’s going to be suffocated between her legs. A fitting way to go._

_“I did not know a woman’s vessel could feel that way,” she gasps._

He’s never been with a pregnant woman before, he’s nervous about hurting her. They don’t make it to the bedroom, they stay on the sofa. He strips her naked, enjoying every expanse of new skin he discovers. “Do that thing with your tongue again?” she asks, lightly pulling her hair.

“Is it safe?” he asks. She nods with a smile. He obliges, enjoying her new distinctive taste. He loves the little noises she is making, loves how she gently pulls at his hair and places a foot on his back. She comes loudly and quickly, her hips bucking in his face. He pays extra attention to her bump, kissing her area of it.

“It’s a girl,” she says.

“You know?” he says, looking up.

“Yeah, I can feel her,” she lightly caresses her bump, “She’s strong.”

Dean can feel the tears in his eyes. His daughter was strong and safe. “Come home.” He curls into her side, entwining all their limbs. 

“It’s not safe.”

“I will never let anything ever happen to you. We’ll ward I, we’ll…”

“Dean,” she says, her voice thick with tiredness.

“You sleepy?”

“I am becoming more and more human. Your child is making me human.”

He takes her hand in his and lets her fall asleep on his chest. He was going to be the best father he could. He was going to fix all the mistakes from his own childhood. Fix all the mistakes he did raising Sam.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm struggling with creativity so I'm experimenting with these little fics. Not loving my writing at the moment...


End file.
